Mucker disarms the bomb
This is how the scene for Mucker disarming the bomb bolted on Thomas goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Thomas: That will take care of Lisp, and Minion! Charlie: What about the bomb? It's only got 4 minutes left! hits 4:00, and continues decreasing Pinkie: The bomb's gonna explode anytime now! Applejack: Oh, what are we gonna do ya'll? Victor Hugo: It is very simple, (the camera pans over showing all of the Lemon cars, Chrysalis, and the remaining Changlings are surrounding the team) you blow up. Queen Chrysalis: Well, Thomas and Twilight. I've finally got you, right where I want you. Thomas: I can't believed you'd stoop to this, Chrysalis. Dusty: So, we finally meet Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis: Dusty Indeed, Crophopper. Dusty: And, these are the other lemons that are helping the Changling queen kill Twilight and Cadance, right? Vladimir Trunkov: It's nothing personal. Steamy: Nothin' personal? NOTHIN' PERSONAL?! YOU CALL THIS NOTHIN' PERSONAL?! Willy: Yeah, you're helping Queen Chrysalis achieve her personally goal to get revenge on Shining Armor. Percy: And of course. If the bomb blows up,'' you're'' all gonna blow up with it. J. Curby Gremlin: Yeah? But it's worth the risk. Hiro: Why? Why is it worth taking your own lives to accomplish this? Gremlin: in Because, we'll finally get back at you for ruining our plan to stop alternative fuel. Finn McMissile: Now the whole gang's here. Pacer: That's right! Queen Chrysalis: Besides, I can just put a shield around us. Puffy: Oh no. Queen Chrysalis: Oh yes. I will have victory! Evan: Victor, see if ya can't try and take the bomb off! Victor: I'll give it a shot. to undo the bolts hold the bomb down, but to no avail something in Spanish Spike: What'd he say? Zecora: He said that none of his wrenches fit the bolts, Thomas you're doomed. Willy: Man, it's so bad that Zecora didn't even rhyme that time. Tune: at the bolts No wonder none of the wrenches can fit, these are Witwork bolts. Mako: That's it! It's curtains here. We're doomed. Thomas: I'm done for. Twilight: No! Shining Armor: NO! Cadance: NO! Mucker: Wait! I'' can disarm it! Gordon: What?! Twi's friends: WHAT? Apple Bloom & Scootaloo: WHAT?! Sweetie Belle: WHAT?! Skarloey: WHAT?! Dusty: WHAT?! Zecora: HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! Hiro: Mucker, you can disarm it? Mucker: Of course I ''can! Thomas: But Mucker, you could get hurt! Mucker: I don't care! Percy: But if the goes, you'll go too!! Mucker: I can disarm the bomb before it can go off. If I can arm explosives, I can disarm a bomb! Pacer: What? You disarm a bomb? Ha! This I gotta see. Gordon: We can't let you take this risk! 2 - Axelrod Exposed" starts playing Mucker: Then do you have any better ideas?! Queen Chrysalis isn't going to give the voice command to turn off the bomb. And it's currently running off a timer right now, and decreasing time at a fast pace! (the timer then hits 1:00 minutes and continues decreasing as Mucker says that) And considering the situation here, I don't think we have time to come up with an alternative option here. Either you let me give it a shot, or we all go up in a fiery explosion. team think it over as the timer on the bomb is now at 40 seconds before coming to a decision Twilight Sparkle: I say we let him try. Gordon: Fine. But, be careful Mucker. Mucker: Don't fret! up to Thomas Okay, let's do this. up the control box and use his microscope-telescope to take a closer look James: I hope Mucker can do this. Mucker: Okay, okay. Make a few tweaks here. a few screws, then pulls out a few chips and replaces them Thomas: Careful. Mucker: Now, put this here. a wire from his explosives scanner into the control box bomb now only has 20 seconds left Finn McMissile: Mucker. The bomb has 20 seconds left! Mucker: Don't yell at me! I can't concentrate if you yell at me! the yellow and blue wires Percy: Hurry, Mucker! Emily: Hurry up! bomb now only has 11 seconds left Mako: IT'S GONNA BLOW!!!!! Pinkie Pie: Not good! Not good! Zoe Trent: (yelps) I can't look! (covers her face with her beret) Sunil Nevla: (yells as he runs over to Pepper and hides himself under her tail) This is it, the bomb's gonna blow! Bomb: 10..... Charlie: Oh boy! Bomb: 9..... Hiro: No! Bomb: 8..... Finn McMissile: Thomas! Bomb: 7..... Queen Chrysalis: Yes. Bomb: 6..... Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Bomb: 5..... Shining Armor: NO! Bomb: 4..... Queen Chrysalis: Yes! Cadance: NO!! Bomb: 3..... Queen Chrysalis: YES!!! cars, and engines brace for explosion Bomb: 2..... Dusty: AAH!! his eyes the Pets, The Ponies, and Zecora brace for explosion Bomb: 1..... Mucker: And, now.... Turn off!! the red wire, in which the timer changes from 0:01 to a blank screen before saying: "Deactivated" Bomb: Bomb deactivated. off Zoe Trent: (peeks one eye out) Did it explode? Apple Bloom: Is it over? Peter Sam: It's all over. Mucker: The bomb's disarmed and neutralized! Thomas: You did it, Mucker!! Skarloey: Well done, Mucker! Rheneas: Hooray! Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for saving Thomas, Mucker. Mucker: No problem, Twilight. Happy to help! Steamy: Just imagine, we could've been blown sky-high! Gremlin: He actually did it! Queen Chrysalis: (stares in shock for a minute before she falls to her knees) No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls to the floor, slamming her front hooves on the ground as she kicks her legs in anger) MY REVENGE IS RUINED!!!!! Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts